Mash Up
by MinnieMoonica
Summary: This is a revision and "beta'd" version of the wonderful milkahasii's story Mash Up. Basically the wonderful trio go to a ball-like pre-web awards show banquet that causes a certain someones to realize their feelings for a certain someone. NO HATE REVIEWS THANK YOU. SEDDIE 'till I die. That is all.
1. Mash Up Part One

**NOTE TO YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE READ LE AUTHORS NOTE, THANK YOU. THAT IS ALL XD**

**A/N: Hello guys, this is one of my favorite two shots by milkahasii. Check 'em out. ****Why am I re-posting you ask? Well, the way that the beloved milkahasii formatted this wonderful gem made it extremely difficult to read on my phone. So, I decided to "beta" it just for reading betterment. So, if you decide you like all compliments go to milkahasii and check their other work out.** Anyways, I'm sure you guys can guess the songs used here, but if you can't its: Love Story and I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Also, by The Killers. So, without further adieu. I give you _Le Story called Mash-Up_! ~Cue Applause~ 

**Mash-Up**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

"Do we really HAVE to go?"

"Yes, Sam, we MUST." said an extremely nerved Carly Shay to her best friend for about the 100th time that day.

"Don't wanna..." Sam Puckett growled and crossed arms in front of her chest while sitting on the Shay's couch.

"COME ON, SAM." hissed Carly and dragged the blonde girl up the stairs to her room to dress her up and do her hair right.

She sighed while trying to get the messy blonde curls to look less messy and shinier. They were going to the "e-awards", at least to a pre-event, where all the nominated teams would show up and were supposed to get to know each other. Carly still didn't get the reason, why the hosts would do something like this, but because it was a private investor she guessed, the hosts would do anything.  
Another point, that she didn't get at all was, why everyone had to show up in long dresses and suits. Well sure, it was pretty cool to drive in a sponsored limo that would pick the three of them up and the event would take place in an incredibly beautiful castle, but it was the "E-awards" that would be given away. So why this whole castle-thing?

"I have no idea, Carls. That's why I don't wanna go there." answered the blonde mess of hair in front of her. Carly snapped out of her thoughts. It seemed like she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Err... well, whatever, Sam. Isn't it awesome that we're nominated? We HAVE to go there or it would be a bad publicity, you know?"  
Now Sam sighed as well. "I didn't say that we shouldn't go AT ALL. It was just, that I don't wanna go." she grinned at Carly's cocked eyebrow in the mirror.  
The brunette shook her head and started working at the blonde mess again.

"I'm done, Sam, what do you think?" Carly said proudly, dragging Sam in front of the mirror.

Sam looked into the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Carly really did well, what really should be the result after about 2 hours of ripping, poking and pushing.

"You did a good job, Carls." she grinned, turning in front of the mirror to look at her back side.

Her blonde messy curls were shiny and flowing smoothly over her left shoulder, her dress was a light peach and was tight fitting to her sensual curves. In other words, Sam was stunning. Carly always grew a bit depressed because of Sam's curves. They were just more... curvy than hers. As to where Sam's dress clung to her curves, Carly's dress hung off of her slim body. It wasn't fair to her.

"I think so, too" she complimented herself, "go on downstairs, if you like, and I'll just put on my make-up and get myself into that violet dress." Sam nodded and headed downstairs, to the kitchen, Carly supposed.

"Don't dare you mess up you dress your hair, Sam!" she yelled after her.

Arriving in the living room, Sam heard a cell vibrating. She searched the couch and finally found her own stuck between two cushions.  
She got a new text.:

From: Duckface

**Gonna be late for the limo, my mom will bring me.  
Don't eat all the food before I get there!  
**-Freddie

Sam grinned. He sure knew her too well. She put her cell in her golden clutch bag and walked to the fridge to get herself something to drink.

"Is Freddie here yet?" Carly asked when she came down the stairs in her silver high-heels, another nude pair of platform heels in her hands.

"No, he'll be late and said we should go ahead. What's with the shoes?" Sam answered casually.

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get rid of him again? They're for you, by the way." Carly answered suspiciously.

Sam was ALWAYS trying to get rid of the iCarly-tech-producer, although it had become less these past days. But she was still Sam Puckett, so you could never be sure what would come next.  
"NO way I'm gonna wear those shoes. They're like foot prisons, no way. Check this text, check your cell, I'm sure he texted you as well... ooh that rhymed... I'm such a genius." Sam grinned evilly and took a zip from her glass of Root Beer.

Carly pulled her own cell out of her purse, only to see that he really had sent the text to her as well.

"Sam... You didn't happen to have stolen Freddie's cell phone, have you?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Would it matter, if I had?" Sam grinned, but Carly didn't bother longer and got her jacket from the couch.

"Kay, Samantha, then let's go, the limo-driver called, he's waiting in front of the entrance."

"I'm comin' "Sam was dragged into the nude pumps and after about five minutes they left the loft with a short shout-out to Spencer.

Arriving at the "castle" Sam and Carly were both agreeing on rather calling it a "palace". The grounds were enormous.

An amazing green access road leads them around a beautiful lighted fountain. Even Sam "aaaw"- and "ooooh"-ed. When they got to the so-called front-"door" (which Carly decided to be a portal to another world) there was a red carpet!

"Wow! We're seriously at the right location?" Sam asked, well rather SCREAMED at the limo driver.

He nodded, and then the doors were opened by a young guy in a red suit with a red hat.

"Welcome, Miss Carly, Miss Samantha. We heard, Mr. Fredward would be catching up, later, is that right?" he greeted them.

Carly nodded. "Err... well yes, Mr. ... Door-opener-guy, but how do you know?"

"His mother sent an e-mail." Mr. Door-opener-guy answered while lending Carly and Sam a hand to step out of the limo all lady-like.

"Please, go inside, the doors will be opened in a few seconds."  
"But what's with those paparazzi?" Sam asked grinning evil at the thought that she could've embarrassed Freddie in front of all those cameras.

"They were engaged to take photos for the investors to make you feel just as glamorous as you deserve." The door-opener said and closed the door after him gently. That made him a "door-opener-and-closer-guy".  
Carly and Sam started walking shoulder to shoulder, diving into the sea of lightning. They found into posing pretty soon, and even Sam liked it more then she would have ever imagined.

"Not such a bad idea to come, was it?" Carly asked grinning, when they entered through the front portal.

The girls stepped into a huge entrance-hall where another guy in a red suit and with a red hat who took their jackets and a third guy who handed them something that smelled like champagne.

"Ah, Miss Carly, Miss Samantha." a man in his middle 50s approached them.  
"Welcome, to the pre-e-awards-event. I was told, Mr. Fredward would be late? Is something wrong?"

"N-No... there's nothing wrong, but... who are you?" Carly asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, excuse me, for not introducing myself first. I'm Sir McKingston, the host of tonight's event. I am also the biggest investor of the e-awards. I just wanted to get to know every participant beforehand. It is kind of MY award, so..." he looked at the girls. Carly was smiling politely and nodding every now and then. Sam's look was already glued to the buffet in the next room.

"Err... Miss Samantha, do you happen to be hungry? I would love to lead you to the buffet. It's delicious."  
Sam nodded her gaze still on the buffet. "Yeah, that'd be great. But stop calling me Samantha. 'Sam's just fine."

"Sure... Miss... err... Sam." and with that Sir McKingston linked arms with her and turned to Carly. "Miss Carly, would you give us the pleasure and join us?" he asked politely.

Carly nodded and linked arms with the - a little bit weird but kind - old man.  
After Sam ate about half of the buffet all by herself she finally turned around and took a look at the other guests and her environment.  
They were in a huge hall in gold and white ballroom. It was really beautiful, just like in the fairytales, where the father of the princess gave a ball for his daughter to pick out the right man or something. The hall had huge gull-wing doors that led outside, framed by long curtains slight beige in color. Even the music reminded her of a ball. It was an orchestra that actually really played that awful waltz-music.

Carly appeared beneath her blonde friend.

"So, you're out of your trance?" she asked smiling.

Sam grinned. "Yup, I guess so."

"Well, then let me introduce you to an old friend of ours." Carly grinned and a boy appeared next to her, grinning widely.

"Fred!" Sam yelled and hugged their old web-friend. "Err... Lucas, I mean..." she smiled at him.

"What's Up Sam?" He laughed. "How's it going? You look amazing"

"Awesome! I still love your videos! How are you?" she smiled widely. She always had a kind of crush on this guy. He was funny, good-looking and simply awesome.

"Great. I'm nominated for "Best V-Log" ...I don't really know, if I'm fit for this, but whatever. You guys are nominated for "Best Live-Broadcast", aren't you?" the blonde guy asked grinning.

"Yup, sure are. And we're so gonna win this." Sam smiled enthusiastically.  
"Cool. Oh, I know how to dance to this song! Wanna dance, Carly?" Lucas offered her his hand. Carly looked at Sam for a second. Her eyes were widened a bit, but she nodded and smiled at once.

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

When Carly and Lucas were on the dance floor, dancing to something that sounded like a waltz or a foxtrot, Sam decided to discover where those gull-wing doors led to.

They led her outside, on a balcony and offered an incredible image of a maze in a dark green. The sun had already set some while ago and lights were going on everywhere on the grounds. Sam stood there and watched them get brighter. Steps were leading down from the balcony into the garden, but she didn't want to get lost that early in the evening.

It was so obvious, that everyone would pick Carly over her. Why was she still so sad? Maybe because she thought, that Lucas and her were actually getting along pretty well. She sighed. There was no sense in crying or being sad now. The evening should be boring enough. And she heard that Sir McKingston - which, she thought, was a pretty stupid name - was approaching talking to someone.

He seemed to have been looking for her, because when she walked in the direction of the hall again, he directly walked up to her

.  
"Miss Samanth- err, Miss Sam. I'm glad to have found you."

"Yeah, whaddup, Sir?" Sam asked in her most casual voice.

"Mr. Fredward... err... Freddie has arrived and I wasn't able to find Miss Carly yet."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello.  
Little did I know…_

Freddie walked up to them, struggling his way through the crowded place little by little. He looked good. Sam didn't want to, but had to admit that. His black suit fitted perfectly, just as the white shirt did under it, his hair was messy and his necktie loose from struggling.

"Hey demon," he greeted, when he finally reached them out on the balcony, "did you leave me something to eat? I'm starving!"

Sam grinned. "Sure did. There was just too much. I'd be as fat as you are, if I had eaten it all."

"I think you look good, too." He grinned back after cocking an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Sam grinned back confidently. Sir McKingston left grinning, seeing the two of them were getting along quite well.

"So, where's Carls?" he asked, looking around.  
"Dancing... with Lucas."

Freddie's face dropped. He had obviously been hoping to dance with her himself. He hesitated for a moment.

"Lucas? You mean, like in 'FRED'-Lucas?"

"Yep."

"Well... it's... nice to see him again, I guess..." He stood there a bit unsure what to say next.

"Ahh, whatever, tech-boy, let's just get ourselves something to eat and hope that this evening won't get worse." Sam said, grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him inside, heading for the buffet.

"I thought you were gonna get as fat as I am?" Freddie asked grinning.

"I'm not planning on eating it all, you know?" she grinned back.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

"So what did Crazy do to you this time, that you were so late?" Sam asked, still chewing.

"Nothing, we were just stuck in a traffic jam on the way home. Oh, Sam. You look like a lady; can't you just eat like one, too? Only for one night, Please?" Freddie begged, while looking away from the half-chewed ham in Sam's mouth.

"Hehe... I could try. But why should I? Is there someone here who needs to be impressed?" she asked jokingly, looking around with a hand on her brows, acting as if he wasn't there.

"Touché. You know, I liked you better when I was at my granny's this week."

"Huh? Why?" Sam was confused.

"You were faaaaaar away. I really liked that." for a second he kept his serious look on his face, but when he saw the shock only for a split second in his eyes, he smiled immediately. "Just kidding."

Sam gulped. "I know."

Of course she hadn't known. She had really thought he was serious and that gave her a feeling like getting hit in the stomach. Not so good. Most of the evening it was Freddie talking, Sam just stood beneath him, quietly, gazing at him and at the crowd, realizing for the first time how handsome the nub had become during all those years. But one thing hadn't changed at all.  
Now, at the age of 18 his eyes were still the same gentle pools of brown that they were when they were in 6th grade and that was what she really liked about him.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
_

"Sam?"

"Err.. Huh?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to look right into Freddie's worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You're so quiet..."

They were still standing at the buffet and Sam had gazed at the crowd. Not, just anyone. Her eyes were glued to a certain couple, dancing and having fun.

"No, no it's nothing... just... I need some fresh air, I guess... that dress is really tight..." she muttered and stormed out through the gull-winged doors. Freddie followed slowly.

When he stepped out on the balcony, he saw Sam, dreamily looking at the moon, standing only a few meters away from him.  
It really was a beautiful sight. Her peach dress highlighted her figure perfectly and the moonlight shimmered on her hair. After a second of being stunned by that sight, Freddie slowly walked up to her. He sighed and leaned his arms against the balustrade.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he stated after a while.  
Sam looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"Come on, did you really think, I didn't see where you were looking all the time?" their eyes met and Sam felt her cheeks getting hot. She turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly.

"Unrequited love sure is hard, isn't it..." he sighed. "Whoa, I hope I never fall in love again..." he mumbled, Sam was hardly able to understand it.

She stared at him. Was that really _the _Freddie Benson, talking to her about such things? Was it really the Freddie Benson that had always declared his eternal love for Carly Shay? Was he REALLY just leaning against that balustrade and saying, he wished he would never fall in love again? What had gotten into him? He had always been so... so different. Those gentle eyes suddenly had a sad look in them. It made Sam's heart hurt, to see her frenemy like this. He was such a kind person, he didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

"Well, whatever, I'm hungry again. Wanna get as fat as me and eat up, all the meat on the buffet?" he grinned and offered her his arm.

Sam faked a slight smile. She took his arm and hold onto it tightly, only one thought in her head. 'I hope you're wrong...'

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while_

At the buffet they weren't eating a thing and soon, Sam was asked to dance with some dark-haired guy, who actually looked pretty good, but didn't get her taste as much as Lucas had done. She glanced at Freddie reassuringly, he nodded and smiled. Sam didn't want to leave him standing there, all by himself, but he was out of sight soon, when she was spinning on the dance floor to the weird waltz that had never really been her taste. But her partner, Tom, seemed to be a very nice boy, 20 years old, already and a famous guitar player, nominated for "Best

Music Act". They were talking and talking, dancing and dancing, but Sam couldn't stop worrying about the friend she left on the buffet with all the delicious meat.

Her blue eyes were searching for him every time she faced the buffet-side of the room, but she couldn't spot that brown haired geek. After about half an hour of dancing and talking to Tom, Sam excused herself, to "Check on her make-up" and sneaked out on the balcony again.

She inhaled the summer-night air. It was really kind of exhausting, dancing and talking and being so un-sam-ish all the time. With Lucas, she wouldn't have had to be like that... But it turned out, he liked just those kind of girls.

Sam sighed and decided to take a wander through the maze for a time, if she got lost, it would be even better. Nobody cared about her that night anyway. Well, except for Tom, maybe, but he surely found himself another pretty girl to dance with within the next ten walked around still thinking about Lucas, Tom and if she should actually change herself, because every boy just liked her when she was being like... well, like Carly.

She was her best friend and stuff, but they were still so different and every boy, Sam had ever wanted or known chose Carly instead of her. From Jonah to Freddie, everyone chose her best friend over her. It was seriously depressing.  
Was she that dumb and ugly, that nobody wanted HER for a single time? Well, she had had relationships, but they were always only half-hearted and the boys only used her to get to the brunette. Sam sighed.  
She flattened the wrinkles on her dress sadly. She actually liked that dress. It was just like her. Always needed someone to make it look pretty, to tell it or make it look right. Sam always needed someone to make or tell her what was the right thing to do. She turned around a corner and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Whoa!"

"Wa-watch were you're going, dude!" she blew up; she had been scared to death! Bumping into someone in the middle of the night in a dark maze! That really wasn't the way how to approach a girl!

Sam had nearly fallen down, but the person that she had bumped into was clinging to her wrists tightly.

"Are you alright? ... Wait, SAM?!" Sam looked up. It couldn't be.

"Freddie?!"

"What are you doing out here in this dark maze!? It's dangerous!"

"Oh really, so what are YOU doing here, Fredface?!" Sam shot back, angry, because he was snarling at her like that.

"I'm taking a walk, so what, I'm a man after all."

"Depending on how you look at it." Sam muttered.

Freddie looked at her in anger. Why did she always have to be like that?!  
"Sam, you are a GIRL! And it's dangerous for girls to walk through dark places even if they are Sam Puckett" he stated, still angry.

Sam's eyes grew wide. He called her a GIRL. He never did that. Actually no one ever did that. She hated it to be lectured by the dork, but still she was a bit happy, he was worrying about her, because she was actually a girl.  
Sam smiled and - hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, dork. Just what I needed to hear." She smiled into his shoulder.  
Freddie's eyes were as big as coconuts as she hugged him. Slowly, he hugged her back, totally confused.

"Err... you're welcome... but... for WHAT?"

He felt her grin growing bigger on his shoulder. What did he say that made her so happy? He had just yelled at her and she was HUGGING him?! What was wrong? Was the end of the world impending?!

"Just... nah, forget it." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Feeling Freddie's arms around her, made her feel like a girl. She could only feel that she was a girl in those few moments. Freddie was still totally confused. Sam hadn't moved for almost ten seconds now! They were just standing there in the dark maze, hugging each other. The brunette boy was seriously starting to worry about his friend now.

"Sam, er, are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sam, who almost forgot WHO she was hugging slowly let go of him and took a step backwards. "Yes, I'm alright. Bye Fredface." And with that, she walked away, leaving an even more confused Freddie alone in the dark maze.

'Gosh, I really must be losing my mind...' The blonde demon thought on her way back through the maze. 'Hugging the dork... and even daydreaming like that on his shoulder! Tsk! Well, whatever. Pretending him to be Lucas was kind of nice.' She thought to herself, but inside her heart she knew, that it wasn't the whole truth that she tried to tell herself there.

_That I know all his favorite songs and  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

Later that night, Sam had gotten to Tom again, who had been patiently waiting for her at the buffet, what really surprised the demon. After their 100th dance, Sam stated, she was dying of thirst and starving, so Tom gave in and lead her to the buffet again. While Sam was waiting for her dance partner to get her something to drink she was being a little demon again and was eavesdropping. She knew this voice. It was Fredlumps. Sam grinned widely as she heard that he was talking to a girl. Alicia, uhuh. He stood back-to-back with Sam, so she couldn't see them.

"So what's you're favourite song, Alicia?" He asked the girl.

"It's 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent, what's yours, Freddie?" the girl responded.  
"Oh! I love that song, too!" Freddie said delightfully.

Sam almost busted out laughing, but she quickly stuffed an éclair in her mouth. He was such a bad liar, he deserved the golden raspberry for it.  
He hated that hip-hop-stuff. He liked nearly every kind of music, but he just hated hated hated hip-hop and rap and stuff. Sam imagined him, forced to listen to 'Candy Shop' for two hours, because he was dating that girl. She quickly stuffed another éclair in her mouth. It was just too ridiculous.  
Sam returned her attention from her imaginations to the conversation behind her.

"I really like the colour of your neck tie." Alica said and Sam assumed that she was touching it, because she heard Freddie's voice shake nervously for a split-second.

"Yeah, me-e too." He said.

Sam bit on her lip. He didn't he told her that he wanted to take it off, but he seemed to have forgotten it. The neck tie was yellow. His least favourite colour. He just loved green, the color of hope, he had begged his mom to wear the green one, but she said NO, that it would match his eyes or something and he gave up.

"What's your birthday?" Alica asked.  
"The 25th of November." He sighed quietly, but Sam recognized it and grinned wider.

"What's yours?"

Hehe. He was getting bored. AND he told her a wrong date of birth, not wanting to tell her that his birthday was actually the day after tomorrow. Sam wouldn't have done this either. This girl was too BORING. Freddie loved arguing, just like she did. If there was a championship in arguing they would surely win the thing.  
Although Freddie was rather on good terms with everyone - and was quite happy with that - he just had to pick on SOMEONE to be nice to everyone else and that someone was always Sam. But it was okay, she thought, because she actually was even better at picking on him than he was at picking on her.

Alicia seemed to realize that her conversation partner was getting bored, so she started one last attempt to continue the dialogue.  
"So... do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Nope. Do you?" he asked, already looking around for someone he knew.  
Sam was grinning evilly now.

"What're you grinning about?" asked a voice.

"Ah, Carls, Lucas." she greeted them.

"So, what's so funny? Let us take part in the joke to!" Lucas demanded smiling.  
Sam's heart banged louder than normal, but never the less she started talking.

"Haha, I was eavesdropping on Freddie and a girl."

"Sam, you shouldn't do that." Carly put on her serious-face.

"Oh Carls, you should've heard that." Sam laughed, when Freddie spotted them and excused himself to go to his friends.

"Aahh, Fredward. I taught you well, didn't I?" she grinned and put an hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Samantha?" he asked sweetly.

"You're the king of the liars."  
Lucas and Carly looked at him confused, but Freddie, first looking shocked started to grin immediately.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He was grinning widely now. "It was the bare truth."  
Sam and Freddie grinned at each other.

"Sure. You LOVE 50 Cent and the 'Candy Shop' and your yellow neck tie's your favourite, isn't it?"

"Yup. And my birthday's November 25th."  
"And you have no siblings."

"I don't."

"Except for your pretty big sister."

"Exactely. And I have my Granny's eyes."

"Oh, you told her that, too?! You're such a bad boy."

"Woahh, WAIT!" Carly interrupted their conversation. "You DO have no sister, do you, and you DO have your granny's eyes, don't you?"  
She and Lucas were looking at their two, still widely grinning friends in total confusion.

"Well, actually I DO have a sister. She's my dad's daughter from a previous girlfriend." Freddie explained "And yeah, you COULD call her pretty pretty."

"Yup. And he does NOT have the eyes of his grandma. He has the eyes of his dad. Although your dad's were prettier than yours." she poked her finger into his side, still grinning.

"Hey thanks, Sam. I'm feeling way better being complimented like that." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You two are seriously confusing..." Lucas stated.

"How do you know, Sam? I mean, even I didn't know."  
Sam and Freddie looked at each other, shrugging.

"No idea. I just... know."

"Yeah, seems like it." Freddie confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Part 2 of mash up will be coming your way in a hot second. THIS IS A REPOST, MIGHT I ADD. I did by the way "Beta" it for them and fixed the sloppy layout so its readable. Welp, I'm in the process of "beta-ing" part two so, it should be coming your way in a hot second.**

**Harden ,Out.**


	2. Mash Up Part Two

**A/N: Moonica here. Did I lie NO. I would NOT LIE. Get the pun. I'd Lie by Taylor, I didn't lie. Hmm? Hmm? Oh, never mind. Without further adieu Mash Up Part Two. P.S If you didn't know NOW you know that this baby belongs to milkasii. Okie dokie? Great on with the show. **

* * *

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

A few minutes later, Carly announced that she needed to refresh her make-up and dragged Sam with her, leaving the two boys alone.

"Carls, can't you go on your own? You're just like a baby..."

"Do you like Freddie?" Carly asked as soon as the lady's room-door closed behind them.

Sam stopped immediately, shocked. How could Carly think that? "Are you insane?" Sam asked.  
"I am not! I think it is pretty obvious how close you two are." Carly stated simply.

"Close, how?"

"You knew all those things about him even I didn't know - and we get far better along than you two! ... at least I thought so until just now."

"... So what, we talk when you're not around. On vacation or catching smoothies or stuff..." Sam said demonstrative casually, but inside, her thoughts were spinning. Could Carly be right that they knew each other a bit too well to be just frenemies? Considering the fact, that she had hugged that dork so happily, did she NOT hate him? Did she maybe actually... LIKE him? Did she enjoy it? Did she not just use him? Sam couldn't figure it out now, she had to repel Carly's weird ideas about her and Freddie being in love with each other. It was just too strange.

"Carly, I really do NOT like the dork. I'm actually just... trying to pick on him. It's fun, okay? Well, let's get back, the boys'll be waiting," she said and rushed out of the bathroom.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_It's a love story, Baby, just say yes_

Later that evening Freddie had talked to several other girls, Carly was still dancing and giggling with Lucas and Sam was still chatting with Tom, the guitar-guy. The blonde girl couldn't deny that he was actually pretty charming and a real gentleman, but for Sam, he lacked something she couldn't figure out. A soft waltz was played and Tom led her to the dance floor. She was spinning and turning and every time she faced the buffet, she saw Freddie chatting and laughing with several girls, who all looked simply gorgeous. One girl didn't seem to be his taste and their slight conversation seemed to turn into an arguing more and more. Freddie's eyebrows rose up and he answered the girl furiously.  
Sam stroke a slight smile and suddenly it occurred to her, she knew what it was that Tom was lacking. It was _**fire**_.  
He lacked the fire that she felt when she was arguing with the dork. Sam's eyes grew wide. Carly couldn't actually be RIGHT, could she? On the next turn, Freddie had vanished and Sam didn't find him while turning three times more.

"Tom? Ehh, I'm sorry, but I guess, I have to go for now... Sorry," she said and rushed away through the crowd, leaving behind an extremely confused guitar player.

Out on the balcony again, Sam leaned over the balustrade. So... it seemed that Carly had been right after all... She couldn't believe it. She actually really DID like the dork.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me_

_Wishing he was mine_

Coming to herself again, Sam recognized a slight and quiet sniffing. She turned, but didn't see anyone. She tip-toed to the edge of the balcony and took a sneak-peek around it. There was a dark figure leaning at the balustrade and looking into the wide. Sam narrowed her eyes and noticed that it was Freddie, standing there. She thought she was wrong with the sniffing, but just at that moment, Freddie pulled out a handkerchief and used it, sniffing afterwards. She was confused. Why would the dork be sniffing around? Probably, because of Carly. He told her before, that it hurt him, seeing Carly with Lucas.

She considered if she should step forward and take care of him or if she should just ignore it and leave him alone as he may have wished, but he decided it for her by turning to get back inside the hall. Sam sprinted back to the front of the balcony to seem as casual as ever.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"__  
__So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

She looked at him as he turned around the edge of the balcony, noticing her only when he was 3 steps away from her.

"Oh, Sam..."

"Hey, Fredweird. You okay?" She couldn't do anything but ask.

Freddie cleared his throat. "Sure, just needed, err... some fresh air. How about you?"

"Same here," she said, gazing over the wide land.  
Freddie looked at her, then joining her in gazing over the land.

Sam's thoughts wandered back to Carly. 'I think it is pretty obvious how close you two are. You knew all those things about him even I didn't know.'  
... Did she really know all these things? Were they really that close to each other? She skimmed through her memories. She DID know some things about him; even he didn't know she knew. He played guitar, for example, quite good, actually, she had to admit that. She knew more than Carly, about his sister and his father... Sam put up an ironic smile. He could see through everything "... everything but my heart..." she muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Freddie asked, also pulled out of his thoughts and she recognized that his eyes were wet again.

"No... Come on, let's grab some food."

"How can you eat only one little bit more? I'm totally stuffed!"

"I'm Sam Puckett."

"Of course."

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on?__  
__Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

In the hall, they were standing beneath the buffet, Sam eating, Freddie skimming through the room. Sam slowed down. He had gotten handsome, she knew it... She couldn't deny it any longer. It hit her like a taco truck, the fire, the outer appearance, the sweetness, the kindness and the fact that he just overlooked the truth so innocently. She DID like him. But he didn't get it. She was sure he was skimming the room for his beloved Carly just in this moment. She sighed.

"I'll be back in a second," he said suddenly, walking off to the direction, where Sam thought to have seen a certain brunette in the crowd.

_And my daddy said: "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on a staircase begging you: "Please don t go.__  
_  
"Not funny." Sam commented on the song's lines that the band played, while the orchestra took a break. She knew that the song had a different intention, but she thought it interesting that one could interpret it in another way. Carly, being Juliet; Sam, sitting on the staircase and begging the man of her heart to stay, even her vanished dad, telling him to stay away from the brunette, because his little girl was waiting and wishing for him. Sam sighed and just took another piece of pie.

_Romeo, save me, _

_They try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult,_

_But it's real.__  
_  
Waiting on the buffet again, she saw Tom approaching again. She sighed and flew through the gull-winged doors to the balcony.

*I'm here way too often, tonight.* She thought, turning around the edge.

Tom found her in a matter of seconds and said that he was sorry, if he had disturbed her and that he didn't want to get on her nerves but he couldn't quite understand why she vanished all the time.

"I-I'm sorry, Tom... It's just... it's a tough night for me, okay? And I'm really exhausted from thinking and discovering new things about my friends and myself and... It's just complicated." She tried to explain herself.

"Listen, Sam, I really like you, you're, kind, sweet, even girly, which I did not expect AT ALL, actually," he grinned, "but I couldn't get your attention, because it was always on... someone else. And I guess you and I both know who I'm talking about."

"Well... I... Tom... I..." Sam couldn't talk. He was so intelligent and gentle, he wasn't angry at all! "It's okay," he waved his hand; "you're a cute couple. Go, get him! Good luck!"

And with that, he turned and walked away. Sam smiled. He had really seemed to be interested in HER and just her. But he was right, her attention had been laying on someone else, someone special...She was just hoping, that she could "get him", as Tom said.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around._

_My faith in you was fading __  
_  
Sam looked through a window into the hall. She saw Freddie and Carly dancing - finally.  
Freddie was smiling and so was Carly. Sam couldn't help but smile, although her eyes were filling up with tears.  
It was nice to know that the two people she loved most were happy.  
But it hurt so bad. She shuddered and wiped her eyes.  
Her only thought was to get out of there. Just to get out of there. The blonde girl hurried through the room and went to get her jacket and then leave the party and the happy couple-to-be. Ignoring the limo that was prepared for her, she stepped out on her own and went by foot.

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

The night was special to him. The e-awards were about to take place and a pre-event should take place. He was already late, he didn't even want to go with his mom's favorite necktie on - the yellow one, he hated yellow - and the black suit he had to wear. The place was gigantic and the inner halls were incredible. He thought it was a bit too much, but okay, it was not his problem. He just wanted wanted WANTED that award for "Best Live-Webcast".It would mean so much to him and his two friends. He was welcomed by an older man who introduced himself as "Sir McKingston". As they could not find Carly, he brought him to Sam, who looked amazing, he couldn't deny it. She looked simply gorgeous.

"Hey demon," he greeted, when he finally reached them out on the balcony, "did you leave me something to eat? I'm starving!"

Sam grinned, her beautiful white teeth blinking between her curved pink lips. "Sure did. Was just too much. I'd be as fat as you are, if I had eaten it all." "I think you look good, too." He grinned back after cocking an eyebrow. "Thanks." Sam grinned back confidently.

Casual mocking - check. At the buffet Freddie ate nearly as much as Sam, but, considering she ate for at least the second time that night, it wasn't as special as he thought at first. Talking with Sam was slight and easy and casual. He enjoyed it.  
They slowly headed to the buffet and after some mocking; Freddie was informed that Carly was dancing with Lucas, who was - of course - also nominated for an award. Freddie became happy and sad at the same time. He liked Lucas and was glad to meet him again, but on the other hand he was dancing with Carly who he still had a little crush on.

"Well... it's... nice to see him again, I guess..." He said.  
He could have imagined it, but he thought that Sam knew what he felt and had a comforting look on her face for a split-second before she said:

"Ahh, whatever, tech-boy, let's just get ourselves something to eat and hope that this evening won't get worse."

"I thought you were gonna get as fat as I am?" he loved teasing her. It was just their game.

They ate. Very much. But what did he think, taking it on with Samantha Puckett? He didn't have a chance. Instead he was questioned why he had been late, which was seriously a way more boring explanation than one had thought, knowing his crazy mother. They were quiet for a few minutes, just eating and gazing at the dancing nominees. They did some small talk, well at least HE did, Sam was just listening. After some time she seemed to be lost in thought and Freddie stopped talking to himself.

"Sam?" He finally broke the silence between them. It was driving him crazy. That was not the Sam he knew. His Sam was loud, always talking - when not eating (although she did not bother to do both at the same time) - and not quiet at all! ... Well, it was not HIS Sam, but THEIR Sam. His and Carly's and Spencer's and maybe even Gibby's.  
The blonde girl snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You're so quiet..." He asked worriedly. He knew all the time who she had been watching on the dance floor. He knew her. He knew her so well. She tried to hide it, but the eyes she looked at Lucas with were saying it all. She liked the guy. Freddie sighed. They were two stupid lovebirds... they had always been...

_It started out with a kiss,__  
__How did it end up like this,__  
__It was only a kiss,__  
__Oh it was only a kiss_

He remembered when she embarrassed him in front of all the iCarly-viewers, because he hadn't had his first kiss yet. He remembered the hurt, the anger but also the sadness that his frenemy could do something like that to him. Had they really been more enemies than friends? He also remembered what she did afterwards. She made up for it. Sam Puckett told the world to leave him alone, because she hadn't kissed anybody either. It was brave and seriously, he didn't expect it. Also, the fact that she came to him after the show to see, if he was still mad and to apologize. It was the first time ever, that he had received a 'sorry' from her. He liked that and he thought that they maybe had become more than just enemies that night. Maybe a bit more... like friends.  
Which would was good, because who would enjoy kissing his enemy? Yes, they had their first kiss that night and neither of them had regretted it. Freddie actually did kind of enjoy it. Her lips had been soft and tasted like strawberries - and seriously, who doesn't like strawberries?

_And she's calling a cab__  
__While he's having a smoke__  
__And she's taking a drag__  
__Now they're going to bed__  
_  
After that they had sworn not to talk about it ever again. It was just for them. Their little secret. The first thing that brought them really closer together. The beginning of many eye-conversations and other things they had done together. But Carly found out.  
Sam had to go to the dentist and due to some laughing gas, she revealed their secret.  
After that shocking and extremely uncomfortable day where they were trapped in the Shay's apartment by escapees and questioned about their kiss by Carly.

_And my stomach is sick__  
__And it's all in my head_

Those thoughts and memories flew through his head with the speed of light and as he came back to reality he began to wonder if Sam's lips still tasted like strawberries... It made his head turn a little more and the food in his stomach didn't like the spinning at all. It rebelled and so he was highly pleased when the blonde girl in her peach dress said she wanted to get some fresh air. She was a beautiful figure shimmering against the moon. And his head began to spin even more. But then he recognized the look on Sam's face and the spinning stopped immediately. It was the look of a broken heart.  
So he leaned against the balustrade and tried to comfort her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

She shot up in shock. Did she really think he didn't realize who her blue eyes were glued to all evening? He did recognize it, he knew her.  
She tried to brush him off, but he couldn't hold back, already in his own thoughts.

"Unrequited love sure is hard, isn't it... whoa, I hope I never fall in love again..."

He knew the feeling of unrequited love all too well, for years he had to face the girl of his dreams dating other guys and talking to him like a friend. His crush luckily had worn off a little, but he still did not like the sight of Carly and Lucas dancing. As Freddie noticed the sad and a little shocked expression on Sam's face, he quickly suggested to get back to the buffet again and turned around, but he could still feel those worried blue eyes glued to his back. At the buffet they weren't eating a thing and after a while a good-looking guy asked Sam to dance. Unsure, she glanced at him, but he didn't want her to miss some fun that night and nodded encouragingly. He watched his two best friends swaying in other men's' arms for a while chatting and giggling and his stomach turned again.  
He went outside to get some fresh air again; all that eating was getting to him. How could Sam eat all the time and not have terrible stomach ache?! She was an amazing girl. On the balcony Freddie noticed a maze in the garden and happily stepped down the large stone steps to the garden. He had been wandering around the maze for quite some time, thinking about Carly and Lucas and Sam... They really were strange lovebirds, all of them.

"WOAH!"

Suddenly, something bumped into him. He was shocked to death but his reflexes told him to catch the thing that he had run into, so he grabbed two thin wrists tightly.

"Wa-watch where you're going, dude!" Someone shouted at him, slightly hysterical.

"Are you alright? ... Wait," he knew that voice and that language... "Sam?!"  
"Freddie?" She looked up and her blue eyes searched for his brown in the darkness.  
This couldn't be!

"What are you doing out here in this dark maze?! It's dangerous!" he began shouting at her worriedly.

"Oh really, so what are YOU doing here, Fredface?" she was angry, no doubt, but why? It couldn't be just because of bumping into him. There was something else in her voice... but that didn't matter at that moment.  
"I'm taking a walk, so what, I'm a man after all!" he defended himself.  
"Depending on how you look at it." She muttered. Why did she always have to be like this? He was just worried about her. He shook her in anger.

"SAM! You are a GIRL! And it's dangerous for girls to walk through dark places even if they are Sam Puckett!" He had barely enough time to take another breath before he was hugged. No joke, he had lectured Sam Puckett and she was HUGGING him!

"Thanks, dork. Just what I needed to hear." She whispered. He was confused.

"Err... You're welcome... but... for what?" He felt her grin grew wide on his shoulder.  
But she wouldn't give an answer. They stayed like this for another moment until Freddie asked if she was REALLY alright and not nuts or something. But she just let go of him and rejoined the party people up in the castle, leaving behind a terribly confused Fredward Benson.

_But she's touching his chest__  
__Now, he takes off her dress_

Sam was clutching Tom's chest and giggled as he had obviously made a joke, but there was something about this boy, that he did not like. What could it be? He didn't understand. He drank some juice and suddenly it struck him. That boy was looking at his blonde friend and he couldn't approve of this look. He was slowly but definitely taking Sam's dress off in his thoughts. What a stupid jerk! Freddie's temperament rose and he was about to storm to the dancing couple to drag his friend away from the guy with the dark hair, but a girl jumped in his way and started blipping about some stuff that he wasn't interested in. But at the second look, Sam and that Tom-guy had disappeared in the crowd and he had to stay with the girl who interfered with his plans.

She said her name was Alicia and was talking and talking and talking about how she loved iCarly and how she thought Sam was a badass who had to be put into jail. Freddie lost interest in her fast and after playing the Mr. Nice guy that he was. Don't get him wrong, she surely was a nice girl, but not for him. She complimented him and started questioning what he thought of rap songs and stuff like that, Freddie couldn't help but to get slightly annoyed by the way she just... was. So nasally and was always blipping about boring stuff. Now he knew how Carly and Sam must've felt when he did "Tech-Time with Freddie". He grinned and answered the girl half-heartedly: "Oh! I love that song, too!" Whatever she said.

He wasn't really listening to her, but instead grabbing himself something to eat, just to get distracted from that weird girl and her extraordinary huge braces, but also his bad mood which he had since he was on the way to his granny's house the week before. Her pigtails bounced up and down as she excitedly asked what his birthday was.

"The 25th of November." He said, remembering his sister's birthday first. He didn't mean to lie, it was just... instinct.  
But after what felt like a thousand questions later she said something that made Freddie had his full attention on her.

"About Sam..." Oh no, not again, he thought.

"Do you like her better than Carly? I mean, why can't you just leave her behind, she torments you and causes you pain all the time. You two are not even friends, are you?" That shocked him.

He stood there, flabbergasted and couldn't move a toe. Did people think he and Sam weren't friends? Of course they were! Kind of best friends even! Weren't they? They were doing lots of fun stuff for iCarly together, like Wakeup Spencer and iHave a question. They understood each other in the blink of an eye and even though Sam caused him physical and also from time to time emotional pain they were still friends. Their fights were always serious, but without the fights they wouldn't just be themselves. It had made him grow up more than anything else to fight with that blonde demon who looked incredibly girly and princess-like tonight. So, did he like her better than Carly? In a way, yes. She was not the girly type who you can't argue too hard with or who you always have to protect. Sam was the other way around. She was independent and strong, but also very pretty and smarter than one would know.

On the other hand, she was impudent and brutal, even aggressive sometimes. But did he like it? Yes. He loved arguing with the girl, because she was the one who he shared so many things with. Their eye-to-eye-conversations, their sequences on iCarly and the things he knew about her, that not even Carly did. It struck Freddie like a fireball would strike you if it came hurtling towards you. He DID like Sam better than Carly! But was he sure? No. It struck him hard. He liked both the girls so much, how could he choose one over the other? Biting on his lip, he suddenly heard them standing behind him, a few feet away, he guessed. So he excused himself without answering Alicia and left to join Carly, Sam and Lucas.

"Ahh, Fredward. I taught you well, didn't I?" Sam welcomed him.

"What are you talking about, Samantha?" He asked confused, but in the sweetest voice, because he saw her demon-grin spreading on her face. Oh, how he loved that demonic grin of hers.

"You're the king of the liars." She must've eavesdropped. Such a bad girl. He grinned back at her.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about. It was the bare truth."

"Sure, you LOVE 50 Cent and the 'Candy Shop' and your yellow neck tie's your favorite, isn't it?"

The girl really knew him well. He was a little surprised, that she remembered all this stuff that he told her month or even years ago.

"Yip. And my birthday's November 25th."

"And you have no siblings."

"I don't."

"Except for your pretty big sister."

"Exactly. And I have my Granny's eyes."

It was their game. Again. They played it together, never against the other, even when they were fighting they were fighting with and not against each other. It was like a well-prepared dance that they were dancing over and over again, but it still never was the same. Carly and Lucas finally lost it.

"WOAH! WAIT!" Carly interrupted them.

"You DO have no sister, do you, and you DO have your granny's eyes, don't you?"

Carly's two best friends were still grinning widely.

"How do you know, Sam? I mean, even I didn't know." Carly finally said.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, shrugging. It was one of the looks that said everything.

"No idea." Sam finally said. "I just... know."

Carly and Sam went to "refresh their makeup" after that and he was left alone with Lucas.

"Man, that's weird." Lucas said after a moment of silence.  
"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"She knows so much about you. Don't you think... well... she's a stalker or something?"  
Freddie burst out laughing and Lucas grinned.

"Okay, it was a joke, but don't you think it's weird?"  
Freddie thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, we are best friends after all. I know things about her, too."

"But don't you think there's... MORE to it than just being friends?"  
Freddie thought about it for a moment. About ten minutes ago he had discovered that he liked Sam nearly as much as Carly. But was that an upgrade for Sam or rather a downfall for Carly? He didn't know. And it was making him mad that he didn't.  
All that he knew was, that he had to get Sam away from this guitar hero.

_Now, let me go__  
__I just can't look its killing me_

"Yo, bud!" Lucas slightly shook his shoulder and Freddie emerged from his train of thought.

"Sorry, I don't think that there's more to that Lucas, excuse me now, please." He said and let Lucas standing there all by his own. He had talked to several other girls that evening, always having an eye on Sam and Tom.

When he went on the balcony to watch the moon and maybe get that whole Carly-Sam-thing disentangled it was easier said than done. Every time he got out there to be alone for a while, he remembered why he had been to his granny's house that week.  
His granddad had died after a long disease and he and his mom had gone there to tell him goodbye and take part in the funeral. It has not been easy for him, due to his grandpa being his leftover male ancestor. He had meant so much to him and now he was... just gone.

Freddie was just glad, that Sam hasn't been able to see anything when she ran into him in the maze because it was too dark. Otherwise she would have seen his watery eyes and the definitely not happy look on his face. He looked out over the dark maze and the garden that only the moonlight could enlighten.

He knew the moment would come that his grandfather died, sooner or later but facing it for real was just not the same. Now, he would never be able to talk to him or play chess with him or anything. His grandfather, although being a fanatic fencer, had been the only normal person in his family. He had supported him, he had been fencing with him when his mom was out of the house and he had always come up with a good advice if Freddie needed one.

Where was he now, that he needed this advice so badly? Was it all just bad timing? Or was it karma that wanted to make him realize that he was too late? But too late for what? He had never had a chance with Carly, at least no real chance. But maybe with Sam? Could it be too late to tell her what he felt? But what did he feel?  
Freddie ruffled through his hair desperately. What a terrible night. Everything could have been perfect, but it wasn't due to one single person missing. The brunette boy slammed his hands against the balustrade in frustration. Suddenly something wet dripped upon his hand. Was it starting to rain? He gazed at the sky and wondered why it was so blurry, when he realized that it was not the sky's fault it was blurry. He had started crying. According to the amount of tears it had been a whole while ago... Quickly, before anyone could see him like this, he took a tissue out of his pocket. His mom really had prepared him for all.

'I really got to thank her once in a while...' he thought, readying himself to get back in.  
When he turned around the corner of the balcony he nearly ran into Sam again who was standing only a few feet away from the corner with a worried glance in her eyes. Had she been eaves-dropping on him again? Did she know that he was all upset?`

"Hey, Fredweird. You okay?" she tried to cover it by calling me names as usual, the worried and soft tone in her voice were minimal, but still he got them and knew she knew.  
"Sure, just needed, err... some fresh air. How 'bout you?" He had to clear his throat, because his voice was so husky and hoarse from the crying. She had to notice, this was Sam Puckett. If she really wanted to know something she had the mind of a fox!  
But she just shrugged.

"Same here."

The blonde gazed over the wide grounds of the castle, Freddie looked at her, then at the grounds, then back at Sam. She looked extremely beautiful tonight. Not only tonight, always actually, but he liked her wearing a dress very much, although she would never admit her liking it too. Did he really fall out of love with Carly? And in love with Sam? Could it be? He liked her. Pretty much. He liked her blonde curls, her blue blinking eyes, her devilish smile, her brilliant but always abstract mind... but did he LOVE it? Why wasn't his grandfather with him now, giving him advice? What would he say, if he was still there? What would he say about Freddie being in love with a criminal demon princess? He had to make sure he felt absolutely nothing for Carly anymore - except friendship, of course. The thought struck him just like a bolt struck a tree. He had no idea where it came from. Then he slowly began to smile.

'Thanks, granddad.' He thought and looked gracefully at the sky.  
"...everything but my heart." Sam muttered suddenly.

"Huh?" Freddie was yanked out of his thoughts.

"Did you say something?" His eyes got wet again and he hoped that Sam wouldn't notice.

"No... Come on, let's grab some food." She didn't say anything. Then he realized what she had said.

"How can you eat only one little bit more? I'm totally stuffed!" He said disbelievingly.

"I am Sam Puckett."  
" Of course."

In the hall, Sam seriously started eating again, while Freddie searched the room with his eyes. He just had to be sure that his feelings for Carly were gone, before thinking about Sam; otherwise it wouldn't be fair or way too complicated for him to think everything through right. Then he saw her. Her brown hair was shining in the lights of the candelabra that were hanging from the ceiling.  
"I'll be back in a second." He told Sam and vanished in the crowd.  
He had to dance his way through the hall, but finally he got to where Carly and Lucas danced and tabbed his buddy on the shoulder.  
"May I have the next dance?" Lucas looked at him a little weird but Freddie added fast:

"Just need to check something, you're getting her right back."  
Lucas nodded and left.  
Carly looked at him in confusion, but smiled.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted at least one dance with my best friend tonight." He said, smiling back at her.

They started dancing and for some time there was silence.  
"You know you have no chance, right?" Carly suddenly asked. Sounding concerned, that he was getting his hopes up all over again.  
"I know." He grinned at her. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm over you, Carly Shay."  
She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well that's nice. How do you know?" Her smile was still gorgeous.

"Because of this dance. I'm constantly thinking about somebody else now." He stated proudly.

"Oh that's what a girl wants to hear." Carly joked.

He shot her a look, she laughed and asked:

"Is she here tonight?"

"Yes."  
A knowing expression appeared in her face.  
"So what are you waiting for?! Go for her, tiger!" She let go of him and started pushing him softly away from her and into the direction of the buffet. Freddie laughed.

"Thanks. Should I send Lucas back to you?"  
"No, I think I'll meet him at the buffet. I'm as thirsty as a camel!"

Freddie gave her a funny look, then turned just in time to see blonde curls and a peach dress vanish in direction of the front door. He wondered if she was just visiting the ladies' room, but after waiting for about 15 minutes he started to worry and go look for her.  
Of course he couldn't go in there himself, so he waited and asked a nicely dressed young lady if she could go in and check up on Sam.  
When she told him that there was no blonde girl called Sam in there, he saw his worst fears affirmed. The boy ran to get his jacket, jumped into the limo that was prepared for him and screamed at the driver, if he saw a blonde girl.  
Fortunately, the driver DID see Sam. She had despised the limo and went home by foot. Freddie groaned. To beat an obviously unhappy Sam Puckett on her way and with 15 minutes advance was a hard job, even if you had a limo.

"Okay, drive the direction she went as fast as you can!" He yelled and the driver jumped.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis__  
_  
She could not get him. She was too late. Carly had got not only the guy she had a crush on, but obviously also the only boy that she actually ever really wanted.  
The thoughts were racing in her head. She walked and walked and walked in the direction she hoped her home would be. Her feet hurt, her dress was getting all dirty from the dusty street, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to hide under the mud and scream her anger and frustration at the world. Coming by a large meadow she saw her opportunity. She busted a fencing post down and jumped over it as good as she could, with her high heels still on. At the top of a little hill, she had to gasp for a second because of the beautiful view over Seattle that she had.  
But after a moment she remembered her miserable situation again and started screaming. She screamed at the trees, at Seattle, at the grass, on the fence, on the whole world. She screamed because she was desperate, because she was shocked and frustrated. She screamed at the world because her heart had been broken by her two very best friends.

She wanted things to change, she wanted it so badly. The screaming became sobbing and finally, Sam Puckett broke down on a little hill on a meadow above Seattle and cried her broken heart out. How could they do it? She knew, Freddie may never had stopped liking Carly, but the brunette girl always rejected him and told him she didn't think of him like that. She even told HER this. Did she lie? But why would she? And why would she take Lucas AND Freddie? There was no sense in all that had happened.

But did it matter?

No. It did not. Her heart was broken, not only cracked as earlier that night, but seriously broken. Nobody she ever wanted had wanted her. Everybody just had wanted Carly Shay, her beloved best friend. And now, she had seriously let go of the only guy that really wanted her and just her for the first time. Tom. He'd know she wasn't ready for him and he was too kind to drag her into something. So she just sat there, on the top of the hill, watching Seattle at night. Her crying had nearly stopped, only a few tears were flowing again from time to time. She couldn't do different but to wonder about Carly's gifted hands that had chosen the water resistant mascara.

"Hello Miss." Sam shot up, ready to kick anyone's butt who had scared her to hell.

"Whoa!" Of course, Freddie had expected this. He knew the girl best.

"Benson?!" she screamed shrilly, still in shock obviously.

"Hello, princess Puckett."

"What on EARTH are you doing here scaring me like that?!" she yelled at him and tried to get her wrists out of his grip, but no chance.

"I was looking for you."

"Why would you be looking for me, when you could dance with your precious Carly?" She frowned. Remembering, that her face had to be all wet, she turned her head away from the boy who had broken her heart.

"I was looking for you, so I could tell you, that you are dumb." Her head shot around again, her blue eyes burning.

"What did you just say?" She snarled. "Repeat it."

"You heard me right, Samantha." She growled at him calling her by her full name.

"You wanna die so soon, Benson?"

"Look, Sam, I just want to know first, why did you run away."

"I didn't run away!" she shot back. "I just felt like going home."

"And leave all the lonely meat behind?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"And it couldn't have anything to do with some special person?"

"WHICH special person are you talking about, Nub?!" she wrestled against his grip, but it just got stronger. Sam moaned in frustration.

"Me." She stared at him.

"What?"

"I think you are upset because of me."

"Oh, what a daring question, Frednub. I'm ALWAYS upset because of you, your bare existence makes me wanna puke!" Freddie grinned. That was just his Sam. Not admitting anything that you want.

"Listen, Sam. The reason why I came here is-"

"Because you want me to puke over my beautiful dress?" She turned her head away in anger.

"The reason is, because I like you."

"Yaya, like you too, we're best friends, blabla. Can you just LEAVE ME ALONE NOW?!" She yelled at him, clearly losing her coolness.

"No." Freddie sighed.

"Whoa, Benson, I swear I'm gonna rip your-" Sam was silenced. By a kiss. From a very nubby boy.

Her eyes grew wide, shock and disbelief mirroring in her facial expression.  
Freddie broke away and looked down on her. Her face made him chuckle. All the coolness was gone and there was only his little Sammy. Confused, sensible and defenseless.

He slowly let go of her and reached up to brush the last tears on her face away.  
"Listen, Sammy, I don't just like you, because you're my best friend. I fell in love with you. I'm not really good at feelings and stuff so I figured out pretty late, but I hope it's not too late for ... us?" He looked at her questioningly.

Sam snapped out of it. She looked up at his beautiful brown eyes, sparkling in the light of the nightly Seattle, full of love and hope, but also fear.  
She was still in shock but at least her heart managed to beat again.

"Y-you do?"  
"Yes, Sam, I do really like you, as in like-like. Even as in love. I am serious about this."  
Coming to terms with what the nub was saying, she began to smile slightly.

"You're smiling! Is that a good sign?" He grinned.

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes, it is. I like you, too. As in like-like, as in loooove."  
Freddie smiled widely, then bent down and kissed her sweetly.  
Sam beamed at him.

"But what about Carly? What about your sniffling on the balcony?"

"I knew you heard that." Freddie frowned jokingly.

So they stood there, on top of the hill, watching the nightly Seattle and each other, while Freddie explained everything to his new girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Freddie!" Sam said as he had ended and hugged him, seeing that he had gotten wet eyes all over again, talking about his granddad.

"It's okay. He helped me anyways."

Freddie grinned, taking Sam in his arms and looking up to the sky.  
The stars were shining brightly and even though Freddie could have imagined it, to him, one star blinked a little brighter than the others.

* * *

**A/N: This Wonderful gem is the work of the great: milkasii so if you're into any work like this one hit 'em up. **

Harden, out


End file.
